Chosen Destiny 2: The Guardian
by Mountain King
Summary: The sequel to Chosen Destiny. With Kim slowly accepting her role as a Slayer how will her old enemies react? And just what awaits around the corner? A Kim Possible Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. ON HOLD
1. Introduction

Chosen Destiny 2  
The Guardian

Introduction

Welcome to episode two of Chosen Destiny. If you haven't read episode one check my bio for it. There's a brief summery of the events from one of the characters in this chapter but if you're not already familiar I suggest you go back and read it for yourselves.

Kim Possible belongs to Disney and Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Wheadon / Mutant Enemy inc

* * *

Teaser.

Kim leaned back, outside the window she could see the miles of water beneath her. From this high up it looked completely calm and she savoured the irony. The world looked calm from high up, even from ground level it didn't seem that bad but she knew better now.

Four months ago she had found out that she was a Slayer. Chosen to save he world from the dangers no one believed and to fight in a war as old as time itself. Next to her Ron was fast asleep with his "pet" in his hand, her Watcher and oldest friend hated flying. The small naked mole rat itself had gotten hold of some headphones and was transfixed by the in flight movie, Toy Story.

Quietly her Kimunicator shook in her pocket. 'What's the sitch Wade?'

'Just checking in, you haven't told me what this trip to England was all about?'

'It's not that we're hiding anything Wade…'

'I just wouldn't believe you if you did tell me. It's okay Kim but one day you will tell me.'

'Tell him.' Said Ron his eyes still closed. Kim wasn't as surprised as she acted.

'You're awake?'

'No.'

'Oh'. She hid a smile. 'Wade you want the 411?'

'Sure.'

'Keep an open mind. For the last… how long have you known Ron?'

'Three years, night KP.' Ron smiled at her, his eyes firmly shut.

'The last three years Ron's been part of a group called the Watchers. Their job is to watch certain girls with potential and one special girl who was chosen. That girl is called a Slayer.'

Wade looked at her; 'This doesn't sound good.'

'Keep listening. Four months ago the then single Slayer found a way to unlock the potential in all the others, including me. Now there's hundreds of Slayers, each one needing training and guidance. As my Watcher Ron helps train and guide me.'

'This makes no sense Kim. What is a Slayer and why are they called that?'

'We're Slayers that's basically our title and job description rolled into one. The full legend is:- "One girl in all the world, chosen to fight the forces of darkness, she is the Slayer." '.

'Forces of darkness?'

'Vampires, Demons and that sort of thing. Wade, I'm a sort of boogieman's boogie woman. Enhanced strength, speed, accuracy and super senses. I can hear your heart beating over the line.'

'You said keep an open mind but this is too much.'

'Look it up. Anyways I was "activated" four months back. Ron waited until he was certain I was a full Slayer before arranging a meeting. You remember Faith right?'

'Sure?'

'Well she's a Slayer too. She gave me a little test to see how good I was. After that knock-down drag-out fight I met the others and found out about this whole save the world destiny I had since birth. Killed a few vamps and beheaded a demon and that was that. Middleton's a quiet town and that was a loud week. On the plus side dealing with pumped up henchmen is nothing these days.'

'I was wondering why the Hench-co was dropping it's medical plan. How much damage do you do now.'

'Hey all those bones will heal. And If they don't want to be hurt they can always run away.'

'Something they'll be doing a lot of.' Wade laughed at her. 'Hang on, just got a flash over local police channels… This doesn't look good Kim. A biker gang just blew into Lowerton, literally. They already called Swat and they got… well… swatted.'

Kim remembered one of the stories Dawn had told her at the full Watchers Council meeting (which was why she and Ron were just coming back from England). 'This biker gang anything odd about them.'

'Nothing yet.' The super genius taped on his keyboard. 'No wait, one of the surviving Swat members says he shot one in the head but it kept coming.'

'Hellions. Perfect. Leave town for a day and the whole place goes to hell.' Ron muttered before sitting up, fully awake. 'They're road pirates KP…'

'Prey on defenceless small towns, destroy the place and most of the people and then leave. I've heard of them.'

'You have learnt much young one.'

'Ron I had enough Star Wars quotes with Andrew, stop now.'

'You actually recognised that one.' he almost laughed.

'Oh god you're right. Shoot me now.'

Wade seemed to chose that moment to brake in; 'Guys, road pirates. Gangs tearing Lowerton apart. Police helpless. Any of this ringing any bells.'

'No big Wade. We'll be landing in…' Kim honestly had no idea.

Fortunately someone had paid attention to the hostess at the beginning of the flight. 'Three hours' chirped the hairless mole rat.

'Three hours, thanks Rufus, have a lift ready by the time we get there.'

'Already have Kim.'

'Wade.' Ron turned the Kimunicator to face him. 'Call Jim and Tim. Tell them what's happening and have them get the weapons at my place. We'll stop by and pick them up.'

'Will do.'

'You keep on rocking Wade!' Kim said flicking the Kimmunicator off.

* * *

Agent Will Dru hung to the helicopters side along with the rest of Global Justice's top field team. With something like this happening so close to headquarters they had to respond. Dr Director had briefed them to secure a landing site and inform the law enforcement officers to evacuate the town and then themselves. She had also told him that she had to inform a specialist group but she wanted him to have the criminals dealt with before the other team got there. On the way he had outlined his master plan.

It was a great plan with but one, small, draw back. They were currently heading back to the cordon around Lowerton. Strapped down inside the helicopter were the those that were lucky enough to still be alive. Far be it for Will to say his planning was pathetic and that the deformed bikers tore through the team like a tornado. Rather he under estimated the enemy and they failed to conform to standard battle tactics. Yes that sounded better. He looked back to the groaning injured knowing he had left twice as many dead back there.

* * *

In a small bar in Lowerton, if there was any other kind in the amazingly small city, Stimm grinned this place was perfect. For the moment anyway. Half drunk he bellowed his thoughts to his gang.

'I dun know Boss. We heard there's a Slayer here.'

'Where isn't there these days. If there was, were is she? Trust me boys, we got this town and when we're finished there won't be a building standing!'

'What if the Slayer comes Boss.'

'What can she do? There's thirty of us and one of her. And now we got guns, Slayer may be fast but these things are faster.' He shot a few bullets into the guy who spoke up and laughed. They only staggered the brutish demon. 'And they can kill her! But not us. Isn't that right lads.'

Outside the gun fire could barely be heard over the roars of approval.

End teaser.

Authors notes:-

This was asked for in a review for the last part, I've posed it; and it really is just a teaser. I plan to continue this on two possibilities:- 1, A staggering amount of reviews or 2, when I finish my Kim Possible/Transformers crossover!


	2. Chapter 1

Chosen Destiny 2  
The Guardian.  
Chapter One

Will watched as the military grade Blackhawk Helicopter touched down next to his own. Forced down by the back draft he still approached the open side. 'Agent Finn, I'm GJ Agent Will Dru.' he shouted over the blades. 'You're here to support my team, come on.' Will didn't miss the look the older man gave his group. 'I think we need clear some things between us Dru.' Finn gave him a frosty smile. With military precision the odd bunch jumped of the helicopter.

Getting his first good look at the force of specialists worried him. Only one of them had conventional weapons, and he also carried a sword on his back. Actually most of them had swords and axes along with a random mix of armours and camouflage. It wasn't the greatest leap for Will to figure out that they were mercenaries. Once they got to his field office he took charge; 'Okay listen up.' he was going to show them he was no amateur and there was no way they were going to look down at him. 'We've got upwards of twenty hostels in the town, with the civilians evacuated that means that we have a free hand in stopping this. Now my team already went in…'

'And got mashed.' Commented one of the Mercs gesturing at the wounded.

'…On a recon. The invaders are fast and mobile on their bikes and wear some form of armour against bullets so your museum weapons won't do a thing.'

'I wouldn't say that. So at worst we've got between twenty and thirty bikers, now armed with machine guns thanks to you're team. Here's how it plays out…'

'Finn I don't know what outfit you're attached to and I don't care, this is my mission. You are here as a support plan.'

'Listen kid, you have got men killed and royally screwed up this situation because you have no idea what you're up against. I am a Major in the US Army your outfit is a UN policing force. Guess who has the authority here.'

* * *

Riley looked at the over-trained young man in front of him, the little snot was so puffed up with his own importance that he couldn't see he was way over his head.

'urm, Hi is this a bad time?' Came a female voice behind him.

'Miss Possible, this is a restricted area I suggest you and the other amateur go home and watch it on T.V.' the arrogant kid looked down his nose at her.

'Will.' She smiled sweetly at him for a moment before it became predatory. 'Go polish your medals, this is my job.' The boy next to her hefted a large backpack out of a duffle bag and started attaching tubes to it.

'Miss I would hate to agree with this man but he's right. I know you can do anything but please stay out of this one.'

'I'd like to. School starts in an hour and I need some sleep, but destiny told me to go and slay and that's what I'm going to do.' The boy finished his work and struggled to get it on his back. As he did a pink animal crawled out of the bag, lifting a sword. The boy clipped it to his belt.

'Slay?… You mean you're a…'

Now looking something like his team the boy beside Miss Possible clicked his fingers 'Riley Finn, I heard about you. Buffy and the gang say "Hi".'

Around him Riley's men all stood up straighter, catching on. This girl was a Slayer.

'When you see her again tell her the same. So Miss Possible, you have a plan.'

'I have axes.'

'That works.'

* * *

Will looked at the two of them knowing that he had been cut out deliberately. 'While I concede that the Major has authority you, Miss Possible, do not. Please leave.'

'Are you sure you want that?'

'Yes I'm certain.'

'So you can handle him.' she pointed at one of the gang members who had found the cordon. Along with most of the people gathered there Will dived for cover as the deformed biker drew a gun and peppered the area. The technical term was "Spray and Pray"

As the gang member came closer Miss Possible ran in front of it. From behind her back but under her back pack she pulled out an axe. At the last moment she span and back flipped over the incoming bike, embedding her weapon in the rider as it went past. 'How many of these guys are there!' She shouted to the shocked agent.

Will stumbled with a reply. "You heard the lady agent, how many?' Finn ordered

The shaken agent finally answered. The amateur assistant picked up the bike before she calmly beheaded the rider

'We'll save some leftovers for you guys,' the boy joked with the expert team, jump starting the bike. 'But don't take too long Mr Finn I'd hate for them to think we're lazy!' He shouted the last bit as Miss Possible swung herself on to the back seat wheedling a small axe ether side.

'You heard the order,' Agent Riley Finn smiled at him. 'It was aimed at me and mine. Get your forces out of here agent Dru, that's my order.'

Will spoke into his radio. He refused to look at his men and was determined to find out exactly what gave the cheerleader and the amateur the authority to order a US special forces major and commit, what was in his opinion, first degree murder.

* * *

Kim would feel sorry for Will if he wasn't so damned annoying. He wasn't that bad a person but he just spent too long perfecting himself and looking down at other people.

Ron accelerated deeper into town. 'You know I have no idea where I'm going don't you?'

'Why don't we ask someone for directions?'

'Like those guys?' he had stopped on the main street where a couple of the demons were still looting the remaining shop.

'Good idea.' She hoped off the bike and walked up to them. 'Hello, excuse me, I'm Kim the Vampire Slayer. Could you tell me where your leader is?'

The two looked at her for a second before dropping everything and running.

'Well that was new and rude much.' She commented with her hands on her hips as Ron sped past her.

She watched as he caught up with them. Calmly he drew his favoured samurai sword from its sheath and beheaded one before hamstringing the other. 'You know she thinks that was very rude of you and so do I.' Ron was still sat on the bike but now he had stopped next to the fallen demon. 'Apologise.'

'Sorry.'

'It's good to know that you have some manners. Can you please answer the question?' Kim strolled up to him.

'The bar, he's at the bar with the others. It's down there. Are you still going to kill me?'

'Yep.' Answered Ron

'Afraid so.' Shrugged Kim feeling a little uneasy about it. After they had dealt with him she stopped and looked at what was left.

'Kim?'

'I'm sorry Ron but did we really have to do that. I mean it was a living thing, we talked to it and it was helpful. Why?'

'It was afraid KP. Of you. I didn't like it either but we had to do it, he would have killed again.'

'Are you sure.'

'I wish I wasn't. what colour is his blood?'

'Sort of greenly yellow, why.'

'Then why does he have red blood over his hands and mouth?' he was right the demon had human blood on him, he was a killer.

'Alright we had to do it. Doesn't mean I like it.'

* * *

Stimm glanced over the bar. Simon got up and smiled before hoping back over and punching Deeton in the face. Those two loved to fight, being eight foot tall, six foot across and mostly muscle and bone did that to a demon.

'So you think there's a problem with this place?' The hellion leader had to half shout over the noise of partying biker minions.

Small demon, native to the area, hunched his shoulders and looked around. 'I'm just saying last guy to rip through. He got ripped, literally. You heard the talk about the Slayers.'

This brought the whole building to a stand still. 'Terror talk. Rumours to keep honest demons out of juicy little 'burgs like these' Stimm moved in the blink of an eye and snapped the demons neck. 'Frankly I thought above that sort of thing.'

'Ooh bad timing?' A slim red headed girl stood in the door. A blooded fighting axe in each hand.

Stimm didn't need demonic senses to tell she was terrified, fear rolled off her like waves at a beach. She smelled so sweet, but there was a bitter taste behind it. Confidence, defiance and courage. 'So he wasn't lying. Almost makes me regret killing him. Then again it was fun.' The tall demon rose from the table. 'Your outnumbered and I don't think your little toys will stop my friends here.'

Simon and Deeton grunted before chuckling. Slayer strength was one thing, those two were another. 'Snap her like matchsticks boys.' The rest of the gang cheered.

'You've got an army. Ron's got a flame-thrower. We win.' The Slayer side-stepped and a slightly taller boy who had been crouched behind her opened fire. Instantly a tongue of flame engulfing the slower gang members, bottles and spilt liquor caught fire. In seconds the bar was awash with fire. The Slayer didn't seem to notice or care that the whole building was an inferno as she jumped into the middle of the room.

Stimm went for a window but she somehow got between him and escape. Flicking his arm at her his bone sword jumped out. She deflected it with one axe handle and cut his arm with the other. She never gave him a chance to recover as she double kicked him back and into a burning minion. He fell forward into both axes, back handed and aimed at his...

* * *

The leaders head fell to the ground, Kim put her soccer training to use and, like a football, volleyed the head into another demon. Ron couldn't help feeling proud of her. She hated killing and was still terrified of hurting someone but in the middle of battle but she was the embodiment of The Slayer.

Burning another demon the flame-thrower spluttered and died. 'Knew it was too cool to last.' Ron dropped it and drew his sword. Only to watch the last demon fall when a whiskey bottle exploded behind him. 'Boo Ya! We came, we saw and we burnt demon butt!'

Kim ducked as another bottle blew up; 'Can we get out of here before MY butt gets burnt.'

* * *

Ron picked up the spent weapon. 'Good plan!' The two got out and sat down on a bench opposite the burning building. 'You ever think our lives are weird?'

Kim smiled. 'No. How's you Rufus?'

The hairless mole rat poked his head out of Ron's pocket. His little bandana had slipped over one eye and he looked like a pirate. He waved a thumb like claw; 'Good, Good.' As he scurried back into the pocket two GJ jeeps drove up. Riley Finn and his team jumped out and he walked up to them.

'Is it something inbuilt into Slayers that means you demolish every building you walk into.'

'Schools still standing, mostly.' Ron provided.

Riley looked at them 'So far.'

Ron looked round and stage whispered 'You think we can do it.'

She half laughed; 'Too many witnesses, but I'll let you know if I think of something.'

Riley laughed 'I stand corrected. You are worse than Buffy could ever be.'

Will Dru, who followed a fire truck to the burning bar, ran up to the group. 'You... You just... You've destroyed a building! What happened to the gang?

'They killed them. Good job they did of it too.' Riley answered before one of his men joined them. 'Sir; there's a situation in Chicago. Code double red.'

Ron had no idea what double red really meant; 'Agent Finn, on the way contact Giles. I think there's a group in town if you need any help.' didn't mean he didn't have a good idea

'Will do. You know you guys are making it awful dull out there. Good luck!'

'Good hunting.' Kim replied as the helicopter passed over head. the Blackhawk dropped ropes and the team were hoisted away. 'School starts in an hour, we better get going Ron.'

Will stamped in front of them; 'No you don't. You're being debriefed back at GJ headquarters. Then your going to receive punishment for your crimes'

This caused Ron to turn on him so fast he almost got whiplash; 'What?'

'You're both charged with almost 20 counts of homicide and destruction of public property. As an agent Global Justice I'm arresting you.'

end chapter one


	3. Chapter 2

Chosen Destiny 2  
The Guardian.  
Chapter Two

Dawn looked at the blank page open on the laptop. She, like most of the watchers, liked writing by hand. There was something ratifying about writing with a good heavy fountain pen. But this report had to be e-mailed around the world.

_Report on Kimberly Ann Possible (Slayer)  
And Ronald Dean Stoppable (Watcher)_

_The purpose of this report is to evaluate Kimberly and Ronald as Slayer and Watcher. Kimberly spent the conference with me instead of the other Slayers. While the others thought it was because she felt superior to them I believe she feels uncomfortable around them. Even after all the things she did before being called as a Slayer, Kimberly still wants to help people. _

////Flashback\\

'Dawn, everyone's here. Go get Kim.' Buffy said as she walked into the watcher library. Kim had got to the conference early via a private jet. One she had jumped out of as it passed over head and parachuted into the Slayer central's gardens.

Grumbling about the fate of Watchers and little sisters Dawn headed for one of the gyms in the old castle. While the Watcher headquarters had been blown sky high by Caleb and his bringers, most of its equipment and treasures were untouched in the heavily guarded castle that Giles had relocated to just outside of Bath. Dawn found Kim and Ron in one of the old rooms Xander had converted into a gym.

Having a Slayer sit still is sort of like getting a vampire to sunbathe, it can be done but you'd have more luck with the vampire. If there's weapons in the room; forget it. Case in point, Kim was juggling throwing knifes while Ron was in a mock fight between himself and a training dummy. 'Hi guys. The others are here now.'

'Cool,' Kim smiled. 'Move Ron, please and thank you.' Dawn was impressed when Kim, without even pausing threw each knife one at a time into the dummy. Ron wasn't as impressed.

'Three in the head, two in the heart and one in the arm.'

'Spanking!'

Ron shook his head; 'No you'd only hit once if they were moving... It's no use pouting... Stop it! KIM! stop DAWN TELL HER!'

Kim turned to her, the redheaded slayer was pouting like it was an Olympic sport. 'I was going to call you a wuss Ron but that's wrong on SO many levels.'

'Isn't it.' Kim beamed a smile before almost skipping out of the gym.

Ron walked past and his little mole-rat scrambled out of his pocket and jumped at her; 'Of all the weapons she has the "Puppy Dog Pout" is still her most devastating.'

////End flashback\\

The problem was the way those two worked together, they knew each other better than themselves.

She read back what she had wrote:- _They have spent most of their lives working as a team and are familiar with each others tactics and skills. As a Slayer Kimberly has experience in..._ Dawn was having trouble describing her extracurricular activities.

'Dawn-Patrol! you finished?' Xander asked as he walked up, eating a twinkly.

'No. Shouldn't Ron be your job? He's in your department.' Xander had set up what Giles had called "The Department of Dirty Tricks". Water pistols loaded with holy water, booby traps, explosives. Xander had them all. As he put it; "Let the slayers deal with a fair fight. I'll kick a guy in the nuts with a knife in my shoe"

'It does me good to see that kid equip his Slayer with toys.' Xander took another bite of his twinkly. He was talking about the little game the Young Slayers had played with each other.

////Flashback\\

It had started innocently enough. Alright that's not quite true; Faith wanted the kid-Slayers to train against one another. She said the only way learn is to let lose. So the Slayers teamed up. It turned into a championship, First one to cry uncle lost and then came the next round.

Kennedy was sent in with the odd number of youngsters to keep them on their toes. Again that wasn't quite true, she wanted to fight Kim.

Kim didn't seem to get on well with the others. Slayers usually liked being on their own when they fought. When they weren't fighting they were almost family, sharing a mystical bond between them kept them closer than friends. But Kim was always on the outside of the close knit group. Dawn could tell she was more shy than aloof. Even after all the things she had done. Someone thought she was just being a diva, the same someone was going to take her down a notch.

So the fight began, and Kennedy wasn't ready for her to be that good. Dawn watched as the elder Slayer pushed as far as they could, Kim had improved since her fight with Faith just enough to be able to floor Kennedy. The young woman desperately went for a weapon.

Kim was in what she had called he mission clothes, as Kennedy grabbed a staff from the wall she went for one of her pockets and pulled out, of all things, a yo-yo. Dawn knew the history of those things, they started off as a weapon and if you knew what you were doing... As the older Slayer charged the heavy weight flew. Flicking her yo-yo Kim dived one way and struck from another.

The fight was close before, now Kennedy had no chance. With the yo-yo Kim had both surprise and range. At one point she tried to block the spinning weight and it just wrapped around the staff and clocked her across the jaw before spinning back into Kim's palm.

Battered and really honked off Kennedy threw the staff away and grabbed the yo-yo. Only to get a massive electric shock and collapse.

'Home made Stun-yo.' Kim laughed. Tugging on the string it spun into her hand. 'Self winding is only one of the features. Stun shock, retractable blades and a high tensile cable.' she played with it while she showed off. 'Everyone should have a computer genius for a friend.'

'Booyah!' Ron cheered before stopping. 'I'm not the genius by the way. That's Wade.'

////End Flashback\\

'Kim's going to ask her friend for some more toys.' Xander beamed 'I see a bright future for them. What's really cool is Ron drafted her twin brothers'

'What! Is he trying to repopulate our Watchers Council on his own?'

Xander laughed 'He says they're taking up magic studies, even wanting to start on techno-magic. Two little warlocks could be useful.'

'So have you heard anything from them?'

Xander finished the twinkly; 'Kim and Ron? No, they should be back there by now though.'

* * *

Dr Director looked across her desk. Will Du was a little green, literally, from the report he just gave. Kim Possible; murderess. Betty was afraid something like that would happen, it was a thin line between helping people and vigilantism. Once you start down that path it never ends. That's where the teen hero was now, too far down that road. 

The Director of Global Justice stood up and came around the table 'I'll see her.'

Down in the G.J. cells Betty looked at the monitor and pressed the mute button off. 'I can't believe Will even took my yo-yo.'

'And he didn't even leave us a deck of cards.'

'Uh huh.' The mole rat nodded. even that little creature looked grumpy.

Kim looked up at the camera. 'Hi, can we have a deck of cards, my yo-yo, or even... let us go?'

Betty hit the door lock; 'I'm sorry Kimberly I can't do that. Agent Du witnessed you murder over twenty people.' She went in and four armed agents followed her, along with Du.

'I didn't think you had police powers?' Kim frowned at her, eye's flicking to the guards

'They don't,' Ron explained. 'They have investigative powers. So outside of international terrorists and mad scientists that requires their special skills and training they can't arrest us. So Dr. Director has "detained" us on suspicion of crimes. That she can do.'

Betty blinked, that was a lot more information that Ronald should have had. 'Yes your right. I know how deep your contacts in the police department go so I can't turn you over to them without a water tight case.'

Kim stood up and the agents aimed at her. 'Ron knows the chief of police. That's the contact your talking about.'

'Well she doesn't know how far my contacts really go Kim. As your Watcher I have a little bit more pull than you might think.' Ron smiled at Betty. It wasn't the usual goofy grin, this was sarcastic, dangerous and more than a little evil. 'Dr Director; Global Justice is an elite world policing force. Your charter says that have broad powers internationally and with regards to terrorist activity. On the board of Directors you answer to is several government representatives, a couple of UN officers, a Captain from U.N.I.T., your immediate superior, and a member of the Watchers Council. The last one is so you don't "step on anyone's toes".

'The new representative of the Watchers Council doesn't come to meetings and everyone else accepts that. You have a contact number for them; ring it.'

A sudden cold feeling crawled up her back. It couldn't... Leaving the cell and a confused Agent Du behind she got to the nearest phone and pulled out the personal organiser.

On the third ring there was an answer; 'Hello. Stoppable residence.'

* * *

Will watched the Director almost stumble in and fall to the seat. She was pale and shaking. 'I'm sorry sir. I didn't know.'

The buffoon waved it off; 'Not a problem, your doing a good job. But next time "Drool" over there makes this big a mess I'm going to hit him.'

'What! What did you just say?'

Miss Possible smiled, much like a cat that had just caught and eaten the mouse. 'He called you "Will Drool". A pretty good description of you.'

'Your still under a murder investigation little girl. I don't know what your laughing at'

Will never saw the punch coming, which was lucky because he never would have belived Stoppable could move that fast.

* * *

Monique was supposed to meet Kim outside school before classes stared. If the girl didn't get a move on they'd both be late. Under the near by tree a seat split in two and was pulled apart, leaving a hole for a moment before Kim and Ron shot up. They were sitting on a bench, Kim with not even a hair out of place and Ron white knuckled and shaking.

'That was cool.'

'In the case of "would-be-if-I-never-had-to-again." I totally agree.'

'Stop being a big baby.'

'BABY? KP They used springs. SPRINGS! Last thing I want to be is in the tree!'

'Ahem.' Monique interrupted, tapping her watch.

'Sorry Mon, We're not late are we?'

'No but we will be if you two don't stop flirting get a move on.'

'HEY.' They shouted in perfect unison.

* * *

Dr D was rubbing his gloved hands in whacked glee.

Shego rolled her eyes. 'What is it this time? The ultimate plan? Universal domination? A new Snowman Hank film?' She put her magazine aside and watched him with wrapped (okay: warped) attention.

'What is the one thing that has stopped every plan from working...'

Flashing a sickly sweet smile she answered; 'Sanity?' with some sarcasm attached.

'Kim Possible. It was a rhetorical question Shego.'

'Nooooo, was it?' she gave herself a mental pat on the back, just a noticeable notch above last time but still room to improve. She was on form today.

Draken shot her a glare. 'So we crush her, and the blond side kick once and for all.'

'Nope, too easy.' She whispered to herself before the hairs on the back of her neck rose.

'Seaming you have failed each time, I have contacted outside help'

Shego kicked back her chair and rolled into a back flip. A shadow flew overhead, tackling the air where she was a moment before. A quick plasma burst was deflected by the other's sword. It was a face off, Shego set her shoulders and the other went to the en-guard position.

A second later six more ninjas took her down from all angles. Throwing the smaller attackers off as best she could the first pinned her with his sword. 'As he said, Shego, outside help.'

'Lord Monty Fisk.' She struggled against the remaining monkeys pinning her before scattering them with a plasma burst. 'Kimmie beats his tail across the black top almost as regular as ours.'

'That was then.' The English lord ripped off his mask. 'Between the three of us Possible and her lap dog, Stoppable, haven't a chance.'

* * *

Wade drummed the keys of his keyboard. He'd spent the last few hours researching the Slayer, it was true and it was the only explanation for how Kim could do what she could. Drumming his fingers again he almost looked up at the mirror, he was nervous. It was there when he was nervous.

Everyone thought it was just him that kept him indoors, living in his bedroom with his face alight from the computer screen. There was another reason. His dad. His dad would stay indoors too, he was a photographer. Living in a darkroom had it's advantages, better than a cave in the woods.

The kid genius set his face, glanced in the mirror and went down stairs. Yep that's where his Dad was, the darkroom. Wade knocked; 'Dad?'

'What is it Wade?' came the gruff, disembodied, voice.

'It's Kim. She just told me she was the Slayer.' There was a long pause before Wade's dad opened the door.

"Mr Load" was huge, so wide he had to step sideways through a door. Then he had to breath in, otherwise he would brake the frame. People were so worried about that they forgot that he had to duck not to hit his head. 'Kim Possible is the Vampire Slayer?'

Wade had to look up, WAY up. It wasn't often his dad towered over him, the gentle giant often hunched down to talk to his son. 'Yes dad, I... what should I do?'

'That's up to you, she is your friend first. Tell me, What will you do?'

'Kim's my friend. She'll understand.'

He crouched down, shrinking in height but not bulk. 'Then tell her as soon as you can.' The spikes across his face shifted and let him smile gently. 'Tell her we're demons son. For both our sakes I hope she understands.

End Chapter two


	4. Chapter 3

Chosen Destiny 2  
The Guardian.  
Chapter Three

Kim laughed before opening her locker. From a pile stashed on the shelf under the computer she sorted out her books for first lesson. Mon smiled a her own joke before the computer flickered to life. 'Urm Hi Kim.' It was Wade.

'Hi Wade. What's up?' He looked kind of freaked. Maybe his mom wanted him to take out the trash again.

'N..nothing Kim. I'm 'kay. Err I kinda need to talk to you... and Ron. Can you meet me here.' A picture came up of Middleton, the school was in the bottom corner and a suburban house near the middle began flashing.

Kim frowned that couldn't be his house. Could it? 'Sure thing, after school we'll head over there.'

Th... thank you. Kim. I... I've... I've got to go now, bye.' The computer was off almost before he had finished.

'What was that about?' Mon asked

Wade had never acted that weird before so Kim answered honestly. 'Not a clue.' Rolling her shoulders a sort of tension she hadn't noticed fell away.

Mon shrugged and changed the subject. 'Heard something was happening in Lowerton?'

The young Vampire Slayer looked to her friend. For a second she was tempted to tell her everything. The nightmares, vampires, her destiny, all of it. There were things she couldn't tell Ron that Mon would understand... 'I swung by but everyone had it under control before we got there. No big.' Kim closed her locker.

Monique couldn't handle it. She wondered if anyone could, then she knew who could. 'Faith.' Kim whispered to herself.

'What was that Kim?'

'I said have faith. I'm not stupid enough to get round housing with a bunch of psychos looking for a way to kill time. I let the professionals handle it.'

'I wouldn't say that Kim. You're pretty stupid to me.' Bonnie stood right in their way, a smug smile on her face.

'Ooh good insult. In about five years you might be at a pre K level. What do you want Bonnie?' Kim sighed, as if life wasn't complicated enough.

'Thought I'd let you know:- Someone told the football team the only reason your Ron's the mascot is so he can be a pervert and spy on us when we're getting changed.'

'WHAT?'

'And wouldn't you know Brick would do anything for me!'

'You... you...' Kim felt her arm twitching, she was going to slap Bonnie one of these days. With full Slayer strength, but that would probably kill the girl. Kim ran to her best friend's locker hoping he was still there.

She found him surrounded by the biggest members of the football team 'Oh NO!'

'Look guy's what's this about?' Ron backed up slowly

'You and the girls. Think we don't know?' One of them pushed him back into the lockers.

'Hey why don't you thugs use more than you muscles and get away from him!' She shouted

'NO Kim! Don't...' Brick smashed Ron across the face. Like lightning her watcher spun with the blow. His elbow catching Brick on the jaw, throwing his shoulders back around the other hand becoming a knife blow to the footballers neck. A final swing from Ron's left and Brick was out like a light.

Kim knew why Ron shouted. If she had got in the middle of that Brick wouldn't be sleeping right now. He'd be picking up his teeth if he was lucky, broken neck dead if not.

Ron shook some feeling back into his hand. 'Head like a brick. Right guy's I don't know what you're on about but my hand hurts and my face ain't much better. Can't we call it a day?' The four others jumped him. 'Guess not! whoa!'

'Kim help him!' Mon appeared next to her as Rufus crawled up her leg.

'He doesn't need it.' Kim pointed as Ron rolled out from between the man mountain. The players scrambled to their feet and tried to jump him again. Ron didn't stop. Kicking one between the legs like a soccer player taking a free kick he sent a right cross into another and kicked the first in the same place again. This time lifting him off the floor.

He had gathered quite an audience. Everyone, boy and girl, winced as her Watcher kicked the same boy in the same place a third time before upper cutting his friend with the bust lip. The last two began to back off when a bear of a man grabbed Ron from behind.

'Stow it Stoppable!' Vice Principle Barken had him in a half nelson. It wouldn't be enough.

'Did you see that Kim?' Mon gasped, stunned at what she had just seen.

'He's not finished.' she winced, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Swinging his head back Ron stunned Barken before kicking the kid with a busted lip and then kicking off him with both feet. Flipping around Barken like he was a statue Ron broke the body lock and spun. Throwing Barken like a sack of flour at the last two, who were still backing off. All three out for the count.

'Wow, that was fun. I hope Mr Barken won't get me for it.'

'Good hope.' Kim muttered with a strait face. Rufus slapped a clawed paw to his head with a 'Doh' noise.

'I think that last guy was a little big. Taking the wrong kind of vitamins you know what you mean.'

Kim glanced around. Most of the school were still gawking at him. 'Ron have a look.'

Ron turned around to the recovering Vice Principle. 'Awe man'

'STOPPABLE!'

* * *

Shego had some idea what torture was like. She'd never had the chance to practice or had been captured back in her hero days but she had a fairly good idea. Most of that had come from what she just had to sit through for three hours.

Dr D and Monkey Fist's unstoppable plan. Well no that was actually a pretty good plan, that would take five minutes to talk about. "Hey let's, like, build big bags of goo called Synthodrones and, like, program them with all the martial arts knowledge of two ninjas. Shego and Fist. Then let's, you know like, attack Kim Possible and her sidekick with, like, a hundred or more of them. When, like, they least expect it." So simple even a Californian blond could make it sound competent.

It could work, with one draw back. Shego wondered if when Kimmie least expected it was after she died of old age. For the first hour the two wacko's argued about who set up the slide show. It got worse from then on.

After that and other petty arguments had taken up the three hours they had FINALY got around to telling her the damn plan. Between griping at each other and at the end they had gone back to arguing. Shego gave up a that point and went back to her magazine, idly wondering why Monkey Fist was so hung up on the Stoppable kid and just how long it would take them to build these goo bags Dr D had come up with.

* * *

Faith was watching the group of tourists. It was typical, four months of nothing but alligator wrestling and batting off Australian drunkards, then a dozen demons breeze into town the day before she was back from England.

Making their entrance real low key, they had killed four people and left their bodies scattered across town. Considering they had just halved the local population overnight it wasn't that subtle. Then again it was good not to be the centre of attention, being the only girl other than Betty in town had been a bit of a problem. Betty being a lesbian was just the icing on the cake.

Faith had jumped out of her truck with the bag of new weapons when the other woman had told her what had happened. This was her town now and the once rouge Slayer wasn't hiding that fact from the demonic underworld. She blew a sharp whistle from the other end of the street and for once got the attention she wanted.

Twelve of the ugliest things this side of a hellmouth growled back. All seven foot tall with curving horns and razor sharp claws. 'Hey guy's I'm Faith! You see I'm a Slayer and you're toast!' Drawing back her new longbow, a long arrow pulled from the attached quiver settled into place. The demons half running / half scrambling closed the gap between them with frightening speed. She aimed...

It was at that point her mobile rang.

Letting lose one arrow so close that it had the demon doing back flips she answered the phone. 'Faith?' a young voice asked on the other end. Ducking a clumsy blow she jump kicked another back and pulled her short sword.

'Oh. Hi Kim. Flight left so early I didn't get a chance to tell you good job. That brat needed a good kicking.' Cutting a clawed hand off at the wrist Faith dropped the bow and punched the same demons teeth out.

'That I could see. Don't know what Willow sees in her.' Kim said, Faith let the next one run into her sword before kicking it off and throwing the metal edge into the back of the one demon with the brains to try and run

'You switching sides sister?' Cradling the phone tight against her shoulder Faith dropped into a classic stance.

She laughed; 'Sorry Faith you're still the only one of the two of us in the closet'

Faith let that one side, but she'd get her own back one of these days. 'So what's the call about?' One of her playmates got lucky with a gut blow

'You busy?'

She had to have heard that one. Faith had ripped the "lucky" demon's head from its shoulders. 'A little, yeah.' A backwards roll and she was able to reach her boot knife. 'Nothing I can't handle.' the survivors backed off.

'I'll get to the point then. I think this whole Slayer thing is taking me over.'

A double kick to one and a knife in another's eye. It was then she knew what Kim was talking about. 'Kid. The Slayers a weapon, if we let it control us we ain't anything more. That's why we need a Watcher, we need friends.' Feeling the Slayer rising within her Faith yanked the knife out of the eye socket. 'Kim it is taking you over, the old watchers wanted it to. Those shadow men made it to. You got your friends and family, let them be your rock and don't let it control you.' With the same action of pulling the knife she opened a ninth demon up at the waist.

'That's not what I expected you to say.' Kim's sober voice was almost cracking.

Faith thrust the knife deep into the tenth's chest where it stuck fast. Twisting it's arm half off she gutted the eleventh with their sharp claws. 'Me neither. But you're a smart one Kim, trust your instincts. They could be our Slayer ancestors lending a hand,' Faith kicked her longbow back in to her hand. 'Then again maybe not, never did believe that mystical stuff.' The quiver was attached to the side of the bow. At point blank range she released arrow after arrow. Each missile ripping through the last demon standing. Or should that be last demon flying backwards, looking like a porcupine.

'Thanks Faith, I've got to go now. Ron just got out of detention and we have an errand to run.'

Spinning Faith put an arrow into each of the disabled demons 'Don't mention it, sorry to late you already did. Bye Kiddo'

'Bye Faith.' Kim hung up and Faith looked at the slaughter she had made.

'Awe come on! I was just getting started!'

* * *

Kim pocketed her phone. She knew Ron and the other Watcher's were doing their best but she didn't know what she would have done without Faith, or another Slayer to talk to. A quiet fear told her Faith's brush with darkness wouldn't have been unique. That sent a shiver up her spine, could she become that. Shego had been a hero once...

Ron's carefree smile banished her fears 'Hey K.P.'

'Hey yourself. So how bad is it?' Kim was fairly sure Ron's grand-kids would be picking him up from school.

'Think I lucked out Kim. Barken heard I got jumped for no reason and decided only to give me a week. If I do him a favour.'

Rufus crawled out of her pocket and up to Ron's shoulder. Barken hated Rufus in detention, as long as he wasn't seen in class he was okay. It was after that freaky cross between the two of them by DNAmy. Not that Kim could blame him but growing up with Ron as a best friend then saving the world from mad scientists and later vampires and demons put a hairless mole-rat into perspective. 'What's the favour?'

Ron shrugged. 'It's his mother's birthday and he wants me to make a cake. Or should that be he want's me to help him make the cake.'

They walked down the street. She had told Ron about the message from Wade at lunch time and they decided to get down there as soon as Ron's detention was over. 'Awe that's so sweet! Who'd have thought that from him?'

'I wouldn't say that.' Ron winced. 'Barkens' as bad a cook as, well...'

'No way your hurting my feelings. Last time I tried to cook an egg...'

'It blew up.'

'Well yeah, it kinda did but I know what I did wrong.'

'Yes. You put it in the microwave without cracking it first. What did my mother say after that?'

' "Kimberly; don't EVER touch a microwave again"?'

'I think that was it. He's that bad, and if his mom doesn't like the cake then its detention 'till doomsday.'

'I'm sure someone we know gotta be working on that.'

'What detention or doomsday?'

'Both.'

'So how was cheer practice.'

Kim smiled grimly. 'You know it was Bonnie that set you up right?'

Ron frowned at her 'No, why?'

'Oh I think she's getting tired of my non reaction to her insults. So she's going after you, she told the boy's you were only the mascot 'cause you were perving on all of us. Well I had us perfecting the pyramid, Bonnie on the bottom and I let everyone know why.'

Ron suck his head. 'Just there to watch the girls wave their butts? I always find girls with brains more interesting, Cheerleaders ain't got a brain between them.'

Rufus was a little quicker than her and pinched Ron's ear.

'Ow.' Kim poked him in the arm. 'Ow, again. What was that for.'

She gave him a black look straight from the big book of "when you want them to know they made a mistake."

'Oh, you know I didn't mean you. You're smart, intelligent and...' he trailed off as the look continued.

'Nice save, pity it was a little late.' Dropping the look she had to agree, privately. Most of the girls couldn't add two and two together if you gave them a calculator. They would probably think it was a mirror. 'Come on let's get there. We might actually get to meet Wade this time.'

'Time to book that ice skating trip to hell then.'

* * *

For probably the first time in his life Draken had embraced efficiency with both his tiny hands Monty thought with some venom. Starting the synthodrone process a few days ago instead of last minute was an act of genius. It meant that very soon they would be ready for programming and the plan was moving quickly. It also meant that Monty couldn't steal the plans to make more on his own and that Draken might have even built them to obey only his commands. Reducing the Master of Monkey Kung-Fu to nothing more than a hired hand.

Then again, as long as Kim Possible and her far too lucky to be true sidekick were dead by the end of it he could play the patsy in this plan. Monty allowed a smile to slip through his mask of meditation.

Stoppable. He stumbled into skills that Monty has spent years training for. A fool who's abilities far out stripped his age. They had fought three times, each time Monty had been defeated. A quirk of luck, random chance, was the only thing to tilt the balance but last time had been different.

The boy hadn't relied on luck, or his hairless pet. Both of which he had removed from the equation. Same for the red head who had fallen laughably easily into a trap. Without back up or a plan the blond idiot actually went for him. Fate pilled up against him and still he fought. The metal pole he used instead of a sword broke apart in his hand. His trousers falling without a blow making contact. Even an errant shoe lace tripping him up Stoppable still fought on against Monty

A master martial artist against a child with the very weight of fate against him and still it was a stand off. Until the red headed brat escaped her dungeon and came to her friends rescue.

'You know you're supposed to stay calm when meditating, Lord Monty.'

He snapped his eyes open. Shego was leaning in the door frame to his room with a sassy smile and mischievous eyes. 'Miss Go, I didn't hear you come in.' Standing he felt his muscles protest, by getting aggravated he had tensed up. A stupid mistake a beginner would make. With a gesture he invited her in.

The smile twitched, like a suppressed laugh. 'Well I haven't yet. Still smarting off a defeat Team Possible handed you?' Deliberately staying in the door frame she stayed out. A fascinating women Monty decided.

'Don't you mean Kim Possible?'

'Nope the team. I think you've seen what I have. Stoppable is just as important as the princess. That's why you want him, he's the weak link. Crush him, dismember him and she will fall.'

Not for the first time Monty thought to grow a beard. This would be the perfect time to stroke it, no he had promised himself not until he was truly the Monkey Master. 'Perhaps we should talk.' With the smile still in place she came in.

* * *

Wade's house looked just like any other on the street. which looked like any other suburban street in the state. Ron was a little disappointed before he reminded himself that it might not even be his house, they might only be meeting a hologram again. Kim looked uncomfortable just standing there, someone who didn't know her that well might have thought she was impatient but there was something about her shoulders and that faintly sick look in her eyes. 'Something wrong?'

'No. And yes. It's a big moment, meeting Wade face to face for the first time. He's one of my best friends. We've both known him for years but what do we know about him?'

'That he's afraid to go outside. One of the most intelligent people on the planet. His dads socks can knock out a charging elephant. He's younger than us. Has some of the best computer equipment on the planet 'cause he invented it. Good gamer.' Ron counted off his fingers.

'Well now you put it like that.' She reached for the door knocker when a woman opened it.

'Hello, you're Kimberly and you must be Ron. I'm Wade's mother.'

'Oh hello Mrs Load' Kim smiled confidently, all traces of nervousness vanishing. 'Wade told us to meet him here?'

'Yes he said he had but he's still in his room. I tell you I have to refuse to bring food up there otherwise we'd never see him. Come in.' She pointed them into the living room before shouting up the stairs; 'They're here. Now come on down!'

Kim sat down before jumping up again and developing a twitch in her neck. Even Ron could feel the tension in the air. 'Kim what's wrong?'

'I don't know. There's like a demon round here, but... not. No. It's here, just not a demon. But it is.' she folded her arms around her stomach. Ron got the feeling it was a trap, his eyes darting for a weapon while his mind raced.

A voice came from around the door 'Urm hi guys.'

'Wade?' Kim asked, her face wincing.

'It's me. I need to tell you something.' Just from the look on her face Ron could tell Kim already knew what was coming. He grabbed her arm and she shot him a thankful glance. 'I'm... I'm part...'

'Demon.' She finished for him. 'I can feel it.' She didn't sound betrayed. More like she was struggling against something, or to do something. Switching that thought around Ron made a wild guess

'Your not a battle demon are you Wade? Your people are neutral, probably a Bracken demon.' he guessed

Wade made a surprised sound stepped out into view. His normal features were there but there was more, his dark face was now a deep but almost sickly shade of blue, short green spikes that somehow blended in with the blue poked out like his face was pincushion. The computer genius was shaking with fear, his face sucking the spikes in and out and splotches of his normal colouring faded in and out like shadows. he was terrified and looking with huge eyes at Kim.

The young Slayer suddenly breathed freely, Ron could feel all the struggle vanish with the gasping breaths. 'Wade don't do that to me, please. Every part of me was screaming... What's wrong?'

'You're going to kill me? I could see it just then.'

'Don't be silly. You're my friend. Who would I get to run the website or organise the rides if your dead' She laughed, disarming Wade who's face shifted back to its usual human in a blink. 'Because I couldn't tell what you were I was freaking. But now I see you it's different, like I know your fine.' Another laugh 'Wow this Slayer sitch is going to give me a heart attack.'

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chosen Destiny 2  
The Guardian.  
Chapter Four

Kim met Ron a few steps from her house on the way to school. It had been a week since they had met Wade face to face and not much had happened. After the usual "Hey's" she asked him; 'So how did last night go?' That was Barken's Mother's birthday.

They kept on walking and Ron answered 'Don't know. I didn't actually get a chance to taste the first one we made together, Barken "tasted" all of it before I got a chance.' Kim laughed at his trademark goofy grin. 'So how's the tweebs?'

Kim shuddered, last night her parents had one of their "evenings". Both of them told her they were working late, but she had overheard them making the restaurant reservation and the hotel room. Why they didn't just tell the young Slayer what they were doing she didn't know. Then again what usually happens after those sorts of evenings, and quite why they needed an hotel room, was something she really didn't want to think about.

The result was she had to baby-sit the terrible tweebs. Before that would mean contemplating shooting them both as they blew up various points in the house. That was until they had the idea to be come techno-mages. 'They're okay. They spent the night practicing magic, pulling fire out of ice and then ice out of fire.'

'Ohh I've seen that. Looks cool.'

'It's ice Ron that's supposed to be cool.' She wasn't happy about it and told him why. 'They didn't tell me what they were doing of course. The two of them just threw a big block of ice on the living room floor and made it catch fire.'

'Living room floor or the ice?'

'Both. They did it when I was in the middle of my Latin homework.'

Ron frowned at her; 'You didn't lose any of it did you?'

'No' she gave him another black look. 'I still can't believe you were that devious.'

His deep brown eyes shined with dumb innocence. He was a terrible over-actor 'Devious?'

'Yes, you and devious. I read the Slayer handbook remember; "It is a Slayers duty to learn the old tongue." That's Latin Ron.'

'I know. At least you could understand what the tweebs were doing.'

'Oh yeah, summoning magic to call on elemental change. That's covered in high school Latin. Right next to cursing yourself, for dummies.'

Ron stopped; 'Alright, what's wrong?'

That brought her up short. 'It's all this stuff. We're never turning off. It's like this Slayer thing is everywhere, closing in on me. Even Wade's a demon! I mean last night I was making sandwiches and I started twirling knives. I was whittling wooden stakes while watching the TV. Where's it all end?'

'When you say so Kim. Before there was only one Slayer, now that there is an army of them you can chose. I can turn my back if you can.' He answered simply.

Kim couldn't do that, even if she wanted to. 'You know me too well.' she started walking again

'I know, same for me with you.' They were almost to school before he said anything that pulled her out of the funk. 'I hope the cake went well. I'm meeting someone tonight.'

'Really, I didn't know Yori was coming over.' Kim guessed, a little dagger cut of pain that he didn't tell her flared up.

'What?' Ron blinked for a moment. 'No KP, nothing like that.' He looked almost horrified 'Remember that person I told you about, Dorigon?'

'Think so. Can't remember more than the name... Oh wait now I do. The weapons guy, oh he's coming to town.'

'N... Not really a guy they're more sort of both.' Ron looked uncomfortable. 'They're going to be here tonight and I had ordered something special.'

Both, thought Kim, life was weird. 'I'll come too' she decided. 'I'd like to meet this... them.'

'I think the right pronoun is "It" Kim'

Yep she decided. Weird.

* * *

Draken watched his synthodrones get thrown across the room with frightening ease. They were still only the first batch, upgraded naturally but still a disappointment. 'Come on Dr D. These things couldn't stop a girl scout picnic!' Shego shouted from the arena after pummelling one drone into a puddle. Yes very disappointing.

'Damn it Draken!' Monkey Fist growled after ripping his opponents head off. 'These upgraded drones are worse than useless. You must have fouled something up in the training program.'

'I fouled nothing up, your training program was useless!' Draken shouted back down. 'Because you two don't know the first thing about recursive learning. Of course you can defeat six mindless synthodrones But now I know what they were lacking; Intelligence! Stop laughing! Not mine, their own.' Draken slammed down on the console. Behind him a dozen computer banks started up, their radio inter link activated the second wave. 'Behold, the next generation of synthodrones fully trained intelligent ninja killers!'

The roof hatch opened and it rained forty heavily armed syntho-forms. All controlled by the artificial intelligence he had programmed by some of the finest kidnapped scientific minds.

His army battered down Shego and his erstwhile ally through numbers and their pre-programmed skills easily. Yes, final victory was near, soon the whole world would fear him and know his genius.

* * *

Kim sat on the Middleton park bench. Opposite her Ron was scribbling his homework. You'd have to be able to read his handwriting to call it worked on. 'Ever heard of subtle?'

'Its that when there's little words at the bottom of the screen on a foreign film?'

'Those are subtitles Ron.' she looked at him but Kim couldn't tell. 'Are you kidding?'

There was a long pause before he answered honestly; 'No'

Kim bounced her head of the table. 'Is this the only way meet with this guy?'

'What do you want? Midnight meetings behind the bar? A secret handshake with the man behind the comic book counter?'

She brought her head up. 'No, but weapons trade in the middle of the park, at midnight. Who'd think of that? Oh!' That was the point. No one thought of it.

A few moments later a battered van pulled up to the pair of them. Something got out. A light green the demon had a crown of purple horns and a beard made of short downy feathers. They wore a faded brown leather vest and tattered jeans. 'Ahh Mr Stoppable. I have your order.' It stopped and looked to Kim nervously.

'Dorigon, you're early. This is Kim Possible, the Slayer.'

'B...But... But I've done nothing wrong.' The demon cowered, a hand fumbling behind them for the van door.

Kim flashed a friendly smile. 'Don't worry, I just came to see if there was anything Ron missed I might like. And I thought we should meet, so you know I know your doing nothing wrong.' she let her smile slide off with the last sentence. From what she felt the demon wasn't "good" like Wade and his farther or "evil" like a vampire. More like a human, neutral was the word she thought fit best.

It's face brightened. 'You want something? Like for Mr Stoppable if there's anything I don't have now I can order. It might cost a bit but Mr Stoppable knows I make the best deal I can.' Going around to the back it opened the van's backdoors.

They were lined with securely fastened swords and knives. Inside the van sides were the same. Weapons of all shapes and sizes. 'Ohh shiny' The Slayer admired before jumping in.

Everything was there, she could have spent the whole night playing with them but she restrained herself and poked around. Half hidden at the back, dull and caked in dust, was a pair of wooden sticks.

Three foot each with a sharp metal point at the top of both. Pulling them out she felt out the weight, shifting her grip the thought they were perfect. She twirled one around her fingers and examined the other. Just where her thumb had rested there was a small silver band that looked loser than the others up and down the shaft. Rocking it she felt something deep inside click into place, there was a sullen thud and the top point ejected. A foot long blade had been hidden inside, same with its twin. She let a savage smile creep across her face and pushed the point of one against the bottom of the other. There was a little nook where the blade fit and then slid back into the stave. She didn't notice.

Kim was far too busy with the other thing she saw. As well as the little nook there was another lose ring, flicking that one unleashed four tough looking hooks. The same with the other. In a flash of inspiration the young Slayer slotted the two together. They locked tightly becoming a single quarter-staff. 'I like.' she whispered.

Outside Ron was buying a big black sports bag. Probably the sort of stuff Ron used like; shotguns, flame-throwers and that nasty little box of explosives he thought she didn't know about. 'Ron,' she said in a voice that dripped sugar.

He missed the tone entirely. 'KP?'

'You know how long my birthday is?' At this point her voice could have rotted teeth

'Five months.' he answered warily. Snap he was on to her trick.

Blushing she held up the twin weapons she had found. 'Can we call them a half birthday present? I didn't bring much with me and...'

'MrDrP wouldn't pay for them. He'll probably shoot me off to the moon if he ever found out to.' Ron looked at the soon to be her new weapons and then back to the Arms Merchant. 'Let's deal.'

For the next five minutes Kim watched the two of them barter over every dime. First they offered rather vague and outrageous amounts. Then they started edging closer to each others amounts Kim realised they had already agreed on an amount somewhere between and now it was a battle for every last dollar, like fighting for inches on some ancient battle ground.

Finally they agreed a price and Ron pulled out a bagful of cash that made Kim's eyes bulge out. The two of them counted out the money in hundred dollar bills and she finally put two and three together.

As the demon merchant drove off she turned on him. 'The Naco?'

'Do you really think I could blow that much money in a handful of weeks?' Ron grinned. 'You know what everyone was like, Bonnie "borrowing" some. Everyone else wanting a piece of the "Ron-man". With this job we can't afford the fame so I blew it.'

'Bonds and investments?' Kim wasn't a complete slouch when it came to money so she knew what she was talking about.

'I think you call it diversifying your portfolio KP and no one really knows how much I've got.'

'So just how much do you have?' She had to ask. It wasn't going to his head like before but if his grip did slip again...

'I don't really know? I own, what, four companies not including Bueno Nacho.' Kim felt her jaw drop 'Also a few shares in Club Banana, Smarty Mart and this and that. Think the Senior's, only no giant island.'

Kim tried to wrap her mind around the fact Ron was still rich and was using his private funds to float their fight against the demons. Ron had decided to give up everything for this mission of theirs. She was chosen by destiny and all those other things but how many people were like Ron. Fighting demons and monsters who didn't have to?

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice they had left the park, or that she was still carrying two very obvious weapons in plain sight. She didn't even notice the car pull up next to them.

'KP!' Ron said urgently, it was too late. A man in a simple, and almost lived in suit got out and pulled a badge.

'Ms, sir. I'm Detective Jones, Middleton police. What are you doing out so late,' he glanced at her hand. 'With those weapons?'

'Just enjoying the night Sir.' Ron tried to explain. 'We... we were just coming back from a mission you see. I'm Ron and this is Kim Possible...' Something was off with this guy. Kim's weird-radar was bleeping on and off.

'I recognised her.' The detective said. 'That isn't a very good reason for the weapons though. They are very dangerous if you don't know what your doing with them.' he eyed them up and Kim knew that lying wasn't going to get them out of this. It would be better if she told the truth. It would be easier on them that way.

The young Slayer opened her mouth before snapping it shut. That last thought wasn't her own. It was a strange feeling, like an invisible spider had woven something around her head. No, it was more like an octopus lashing out with tentacles at odd angles. Kim could feel something there, in the back of her mind niggling at her to tell the truth. To think about what was really going on here and tell this stranger everything.

Closing her eyes Kim shut out the thoughts, remembering how Willow got into her mind those few months before Kim reversed it. Retreating behind mental doors and slamming them shut. Snapping her eyes open she saw the detective rock back on his heels, like the mental doors had closed in his face. Not one to miss an opportunity Kim juggled one of her new fighting sticks to her other hand.

With a quick shoulder barge she had pushed Ron out of the way, then moved in for a leg sweep. The "detective" jumped in time, like she thought he would. Moving with all her Slayer speed Kim backhanded him with the butt of her left stick, catching him across the jaw. He folded around her right fist as it plunged into his gut.

He landed on his backside, his face taking on a shade of green far too unearthly for her to be wrong. Reversing her grip on the right hand stick she deliberately flicked the switch that launched the foot long blade. A side-kick with her left and the so called Detective Jones was spread on his back.

Before he could try anything Kim her self flipped onto his stomach, right blade pressed to his windpipe. The Slayer raised her left high and flipped the other switch. 'Mind telling me what you were doing in my head?'

'What are you?' he gasped before trying the mind trick again, only this time it was stronger. A hundred times stonger. The only way Kim could describe it was that someone had taken a battering ram to the doors she had closed off. A huge, green, mass pushed it's way in. A single over riding thought dominated. "drop the staves". As the alien thought formed the twinned weapons became so heavy, they were being pulled to the Earth. Sliding from her grip and away from whatever he was. Her fingers weren't strong enough to hold against that dreadful pull.

To her right Ron cocked an oversized machine gun. 'Hey Obi-wan, don't.' The green in her head faltered and Kim was able to break it. Once again the staves were the right weight and she set her shoulders again. Only to drop a few inches.

Whoever it was just blinked and slid into the ground like it was quicksand.

'Okay.' Kim said, rolling forward and onto her feet. 'That's cheating.' The Slayer and her Watcher looked around.

'Where'd he go?' Ron asked the empty air.

End Chapter Four


End file.
